Count Down
by Nara Tsutsukara
Summary: Count Down. Hitungan mundur yang dilakukan Natsu, memberikan suatu kebahagiaan kepada Lucy, namun pada akhirnya semua akan berakhir layaknya hitungan mundur. OoC GaJe NaLu AU


**Count Down**

 **Disclaimer : © Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima**

 **Warning: OoC, AU, Typo(s), and agak Gaje**

 **~Happy Reading~**

 **~Normal PoV**

Crocus, Ibukota Kerajaan Fiore yang cukup padat dengan penduduk. Liburan musim panas sudah dimulai membuat kota semakin ramai dengan wisatawan. Pagi yang cukup hangat sudah menyapa kota ini. Disebuah bis kota, terdapat sepasang gadis dan lelaki duduk berdua dibarisan belakang. Gadis berambut pirang dengan mata caramel tersebut nampak senang sekali.

" _ne_ Natsu, kapan kita sampai?" Tanya gadis tersebut kepada pria berambut spike dengan warna merah muda dengan mata obsidian

"mungkin 2 jam lagi. Kau seperti anak kecil saja, Luce" Natsu tersenyum menampakkan grinsnya

"hm~? Jadi kau tidak suka pergi denganku?" Tanya Lucy dengan senyuman yang menawan ditemani dengan tangannya yang sudah mengepal siap untuk menghantam

"a-aahh.. aku suka kok" jawab Natsu singkat tak ingin mencari masalah dengan pacarnya

"baguslah kalau begitu. Lagipula ini janjimu bukan?" Lucy pun diam dan kembali melihat-lihat pemandangan diluar jendela bis

'haah.. ini karena aku bicara tanpa sadar' pikir Natsu dalam hati

 **.**

 **~Flash Back~**

Langit senja menghiasi Crocus. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Namun Lucy dan Natsu masih terdiam dikelas. Lucy menemani Natsu yang masih mengerjakan soal dari Laxus-Sensei karena terlambat masuk kelas.

" _ne_ Natsu" Lucy bertanya kepada Natsu yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan soal

"hm?" jawab Natsu singkat

"ayo kita pergi ke taman hiburan. Kau mau kan?" Tanya Lucy dengan nada manja

"em" sekali lagi Natsu menjawab dengan singkat

"benarkah?" Lucy nampak senang

"em"

" _yatta~! Arigatou_ Natsu" Lucy sangat bahagia sekali

 **~Flash Back End~  
**

**~Normal PoV**

'gara-gara hal itu aku ada disini. Menjawab tanpa sadar. Tapi… dengan melihat dia tersenyum begini membuatku senang' gumam Natsu yang tanpa dia sadari membuat dirinya tersenyum saat melihat Lucy

"kenapa kau tersenyum Natsu?" Tanya Lucy yang melihat kekasihnya tersebut tersenyum padanya

"tidak ada" grins andalannya pun muncul. Membuat Lucy sedikit terpesona dan semburat merah sedikit terlihat dipipinya.

 **grep #sfx tarikan**

"Na-natsu.." Lucy kaget karena Natsu menarik kepalanya dengan lembut dan menyandarkannya pada bahu kanannya. Dan hal tersebut sontak membuat muka Lucy memerah

"kau mengantuk bukan? Aku melihatmu sudah menguap 4x. Tidur saja dipundakku" kata Natsu dengan diakhiri senyuman yang sekali lagi menampakkan grinsnya

"e-em" Lucy yang sudah tidak bisa berkutik pun menuruti apa kata Natsu. Dan taklama Lucy pun tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

"Luce" suara Natsu terdengar pelan dikepala Lucy "Luce.." sekali lagi suara Natsu terdengar dikepala Lucy, sedikit lebih keras "Luce.. kita sudah sampai. Bangunlah" dan akhirnya Lucy pun terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"mm..?" Lucy mengucek mata caramelnya yang baru saja mendapatkan sinar cahaya

"kita sudah sampai" Natsu mengatakannya sekali lagi. Penglihatan Lucy yang sudah mulai pulih memandang sekitarnya. Dari dalam bis dia bisa melihat banner bertuliskan "Welcome to Crocus Wonder Land" dan banyak orang diluar.

"waaahh…" mata caramelnya berbinar saat mengetahui dia sudah sampai

"ayo kita turun dan membeli tiket" Natsu pun berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Lucy

"eh Natsu?" Lucy terkejut saat tangan hangat Natsu menggenggam tangan mungil miliknya

"agar kita tidak terpisah. Disini ramai" jawab Natsu dengan sebuah senyuman. Lucy hanya mengangguk dan mengikutinya berjalan masuk ke taman hiburan.

 **.**

 **.**

Terdapat jam yang sangat besar di dalam taman hiburan tersebut. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul 9.30 pagi. Natsu dan Lucy baru saja tiba didalam taman hiburan setelah mengantri tiket masuk.

"jadi? Kita mau kemana dulu?" Tanya Natsu

" _etto~_ bagaiman kalu kita masuk ke taman sesat?" ajak Lucy

"baiklah… ayo!" mereka pun berjalan dengan bergandengan menuju wahana yang mereka inginkan. Menit demi menit mereka nikmati dengan gembira.

 **.**

Tanpa disadari jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.45. Mereka berdua sedang berada didalam wahana dimana berisikan boneka seekor kucing berwarna biru menggandeng makhluk berkepala labu yang merupakan mascot taman bermain ini. Didalamnya juga tak hanya boneka mascot saja, namun masih banyak lagi boneka lain. Lucy yang menyukai boneka sangat senang melihat boneka yang sangat banyak.

" _wa~ kawai~_ " kata Lucy saat memeluk boneka anjing putih dengan hidung seperti wortel yang setinggi Lucy.

"hahaha.. sini aku foto Lucy. Say cheese!" Natsu yang membawa kamera mengabadikan momen-momen saat Lucy terlihat senang.

" _ne_ Luce. Mau mencoba itu?" Tanya Natsu

"hm?" Lucy yang penasaran melihat jari telunjuk Natsu yang mengarah pada alam mesin crane yang didalamnya berisi boneka. " _wa~_ tapi… aku tidak pandai bermain permainan itu" kata Lucy manja

"serahkan padaku!" Natsu mengepalkan tangannya bersemangat untuk mendapatakan boneka didalamnya. Natsu sudah terbiasa bermain crane game saat berada di game center bersama teman-temannya seperti Gray dan Gajeel. Dan tak lama bermain Natsu mendapatkan sebuah boneka anjing putih seperti yang dipeluk Lucy tadi. Ia memberikannya kepada Lucy.

" _wa~ arigatou ne_ Natsu~" Lucy nampak gembira sekali. Ia memeluk boneka itu erat-erat.

"jadi? Apa aku tidak dapat hadiah?" kata Natsu meledek Lucy

"jadi kamu mau hadiah? _Etto~_ coba lihat itu" Lucy menunjuk kearah kiri Natsu yang sontak membuat Natsu melihat kearah kiri. Daan.. 'cup' sebuah kecupan hangat dari Lucy mendarat dipipi kanan Natsu.

"Lu-Luce" Natsu terkaget dengan hal itu yang sontak membuat wajahnya memerah. Begitupula dengan Lucy, wajahnya lebih merah dari Natsu.

"a-ayo kita cari makan" Lucy yang salah tingkah berjalan keluar dari wahana itu meninggalkan Natsu. Lalu Natsu teringat dengan sesuatu.

"hey tunggu Luce!" Natsu berhasil meraih tanga Lucy.

"a-ada apa?" Lucy masih malu dengan hal yang ia lakukan tadi. Natsu melihat jam besar yang berada di taman itu.

'jam 11.57 kah? Masih sempat' gumam Natsu. "ikut aku Luce" Natsu menarik Lucy dan berjalan ke suatu tempat.

 **.**

Saat ini mereka sudah sampai disebuah taman. Mereka berjalan ketengah taman. Tengah taman itu berbentuk lingkaran dengan lantai batu yang tertata rapi. Natsu dan Lucy berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah taman itu.

"apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan Natsu?" Tanya Lucy penasaran. Ia melihat kesekelilingnya dan tidak melihat apapun yang special.

"apa kau merasa panas?" Tanya Natsu

"tentu saja? Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Lucy semakin penasaran

"akan aku turunkan hujan, hujan yang terasa sejuk" Natsu menngeluarkan grins andalannya

"hujan? Tentu saja mustahil hujan disiang terik begini" Lucy memandang langit yang cerah tanpa awan

"tunggu saja. Aku akan menghitung mundur" kata Natsu

"hitung mundur?" Lucy semakin penasaran dengan perkataan Natsu. Jam menunjukkan pukul 11.59

"Tiga.." Natsu memulai hitungan mundurnya dengan memejamkan matanya

"Natsu?" Lucy sangat penasaran dengan yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu

"Dua.." Natsu membuka matanya. Dan..

"Satu"

 **Wuuusshhh #sfx semburan air** (author gak tahu bunyinya. Maafkan)

Air menyembur dari bawah tanah. Membentuk lingkaran disekeliling Lucy dan Natsu. Air mancur tersebut menyebur membentuk 3 lingkaran, lingkaran pertama yang kecil yang terdekat dengan Natsu, lingkaran kedua berukuran lebih besar melingkari air mancur pertama dan begitupun yang ketiga.

" _waa~ sugoi~_ " Lucy terlihat kagum melihat air yang mengelilinginnya

"sejuk bukan?" Natsu mengangkat tangannya, membiarkan titik-titik air yang terhambur karena angin menabrak tubuhnya.

" _em.._ sejuk sekali" Lucy mengikuti apa yang Natsu lakukan.

"siap-siap Luce. Sebentar lagi kita akan basah" kata Natsu sambil tersenyum

"eh?" Lucy kembali dikejutkan dengan air yang mendekat kearahnya. Air mancur tersebut semakin condong kea rah pusat lingkaran sehingga airpun membasahi mereka berdua "kyaa~ _tsumetai_ " Lucy berteriak saat air membasahi tubuhnya

"hahaha.. mengasikkan bukan Luce!" Natsu yang juga tersiram hanya tertawa menikmatinya. Air mancur mulai berhenti. Dan mereka berdua pun basah kuyup. Natsu hanya tersenyum saat dipukuli pelan oleh Lucy.

 **.**

 **.**

Air mancur ditengah taman tersebut akan aktif saat jam 12 siang. Dan berhenti 1 menit sesudahnya. Saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul 12.20 siang. Natsu sudah berganti pakaian dan sedang menunggu Lucy mengganti pakaiannya. Tak lama Lucy pun keluar dengan baju putih tanpa lengan menampakkan lengannya yang putih mulis, dan rok sepaha berwarna hitam menambah pesonanya.

"woow.. cocok sekali denganmu Luce" puji Natsu

" _a-arigatou_ " semburat merah kembali menghiasi wajah Lucy "tapi walaupun kau memujiku aku tetap marah denganmu. Hump!" Lucy memalingkan wajahnya dari Natsu.

"haha.. jangan marah begitu" kata Natsu seperti nampak tak menyesal. Lucy tetap diam tak bersuara "baiklah-baiklah.. sebagai tanda maaf, akan aku belikan kamu parfait. Bagaimana?" Natsu mencoba mengiming-iming Lucy

"parfait? Sungguh?" kata Lucy dengan wajah berbinar

"tentu saja. Lagipula saatnya makan siang. Ayo!" Natsu kembali menggandeng tangan Lucy dan berjalan menuju food court.

"lagipula aku tidak marah, tadi mengasikkan. _Arigatou ne_ Natsu" kata Lucy disaat mereka berjalan

"jangan berterimakasih dulu. Masih banyak hal lain yang akan kita nikmati, Luce!" kata Natsu bersemangat

"em!" jawab Lucy dengan semangat

'masih ada beberapa hitungan mundur yang menanti Luce.. Tapi…' gumam Natsu dalam hati.

 **.**

Mereka sudah selesai makan siang. Natsu makan sebuah stik dan sebuah makanan yang sangat pedas. Berbeda dengan Natsu, Lucy memesan sebuah cheese cake dan sebuah parfait ukuran jumbo. Saat ini mereka sedang beristirahat di food court tersebut. Didekat food court terdapat wahana Roller Coaster dan dapat didengar jeritan dari penumpang wahana itu.

"apa kau ingin naik itu Luce?" Natsu mengajak Lucy untuk menaiki Roller Coaster

"ta-tapi…" Lucy menunduk sedih

"karena jantungmu?" Tanya Natsu

"em. Kau tahu kan Jantungku sangat lemah. Jika aku menaiki hal seperti itu…" ucap Lucy lirih

"tapi apakah kau ingin menaikinya?" Tanya Natsu kembali

"tentu. Tapi kan.."

"jangan khawatir. Aku jamin 100% kau akan baik-baik saja." Kata Natsu yakin. Natsu berdiri dan menggandeng kembali lengan Lucy

"eh tunggu Natsu, ini terlalu berbahaya" Lucy tampak takut, karena ini berurusan dengan nyawanya. "tunggu Natsu!" Natsu pun menghentikan langkahnya. "bagaimana jika aku mati? Apa kau ingin itu?" Lucy menundukkan kepalanya.

"tenang saja. Karena mulai sekarang… kau sudah terbebas dari penyakit itu" Natsu terssenyum, menenagkan Lucy. Dan entah kenapa, perkataan Natsu seperti benar. Akhirnya mereka lanjut berjalan menuju wahana itu.

"Natsu… apa kau yakin?" Tanya Lucy yang mulai kembali takut

"tenang saja, genggam tanganku" Natsu mengulurkan tangannya

"em" Lucy menggenggam tangan Natsu erat-erat. Dan Rollercoaster pun meluncur mengikuti lintasannya. Seperti gadis pada umumnya, Lucy berteriak sekencang-kencangnya saat kecepatan semakin bertambah. Genggaman tangannya kepada Natsu semakin mengerat. Dan ketegangan itupun berhenti saat wahana tersebut berakhir.

"bagaimana? Benar bukan?" kata Natsu saat menuruni roller coaster tersebut.

"ke-kenapa bisa?" Lucy nampak kaget dengan hal ini.

"itu adalah sihirku. Hahaha… Sudahlah jangan dipikir, sebaiknya kita mencoba wahana sepuasnya sebelum hitung mundur selanjutnya" Natsu tersenyum

"hitung mundur selanjutnya?" Lucy sedikit heran. Tapi memang, kekasihnya ini memiliki beberapa hal yang tak diduga. Dan akhirnya mereka pun bermain sepuasnya dengan wahana yang tersedia ditaman bermain ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari mulai petang. Natsu dan Lucy sedang beristirahat di bangku taman ditemani dengan lampu-lampu indah disekitar taman bunga itu.

"Natsu, aku lelah. Ayo kita pulang…" Lucy bersandar pada bahu Natsu

"sepertinya aku tidak bisa" kata Natsu pelan

"hm?" Lucy mengembalikan posisinya terduduk kembali

"ah, aku bilang kita tidak bisa pulang sebelum menikmati itu" Natsu menunjuk pada salah satu wahana.

"kincir ria?"

"tentu saja. Ayo!" untuk yang kesekian kalinya Natsu kembali menggandeng tangan Lucy, dan membawanya untuk menaiki Kincir Ria tersebut.

 **.**

Mereka memasuki kincir ria tersebut. Dan mulai berputar. Terus berputar hingga mereka berhenti tepat diatas.

"ne Luce" Natsu yang sedari tadi diam membuka percakapan

"hm?" jawab Lucy singkat

"pejamkan matamu sebentar" kata Natsu

"he?" Lucy nampak bingung

"ayo, pejamkan saja"

"baiklah-baiklah" Lucy pun menuruti kemauan Natsu dan… 'cup' sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat dikening Lucy. "Na-natsu" sontak membuat Lucy memerah malu

"itu adalah balasanku" Natsu tersenyum. Ia melihat kembali jam yang besar tersebut. Jam 7.59 petang. " _ne_ Luce.. aku akan menghitung kembali. Lihatlah kearah jendela" perintah Natsu

"menghitung?" Lucy mulai penasaran

"tiga…" Natsu mulai menghitung

"dua…"

"satu!"

 **CHIIII DOR! #Sfx Kembang api** (author gak tahu bunyinya. Maafkan)

" _waa~ Hanabi~_ " Mata Lucy nampak berbinar melihat kembang api yang meluncur menghiasi langit malam yang indah ini. " _kirei~_ "

"Bagus bukan? Kita bisa melihat lebih dekat bila ada disini" jelas Natsu

" _kirei~ arigatou_ Natsu" Lucy tersenyum manis, membuat wajah Natsu sediki mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Luce, aku ada sesuatu untukmu" Natsu merogoh sakunya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dari perak. "ini untukmu" Natsu memberikan kalung tersebut kepada Lucy

"u-untukku?" Lucy sedikit kaget karena baru kali ini ia menerima sebuah kalung dari pria

"tentu saja. Kupikir ini akan cocok kau pakai. Pakailah" kata Natsu

"em" Lucy menerima kalung tersebut dan memakainya. Lehernya yang jenjang dan putih semakin indah dengan kalung perak yang nampak mengkilat

"em. Cocok sekali" Natsu tersenyum kepada Lucy yang terlihat sangat menawan

" _a-arigatou_ " semburat merah menghiasi wajah anggun Lucy. " _Natsu.. watashi.. anata no koto.. daisuki_ " ucap Lucy pelan. Namun walaupun dengan gemelegar suara kembang api, telinga Natsu dapat menangkap apa yang Lucy katakana.

" _oremo, suki yo, Luce_ " balas Natsu. Wajah mereka berdua pun nampak merah merona. Tangan Natsu menggapai dagu Lucy dan menariknya mendekati wajah miliknya.

"eh, Natsu?" Natsu tak menghiraukan perkataan Lucy. Wajah mereka semakin mendekat. Lucy memejamkan kedua mata caramelnya. Dan tak lama kedua bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Ciuman pertama mereka, ditemani dengan suara kembang api dan kincir ria yang berjalan turun. Kedua bibir tersebut mulai menjauh. Natsu dan Lucy saling diam. Wajah mereka menjadi merah padam. Ciuman itu adalah ciuman pertama mereka.

"Luce.. maafkan ciuman tadi" kata Natsu nampak menyesal saat mereka sudah berada diluar kincir ria

"tidak apa-apa Natsu. Lagipula, aku sudah sangat mencintaimu" kata Lucy. Hal tersebut membuat Natsu tersenyum, namun senyum tersebut langsung memudar.

" _gomen ne Luce_ " Suara Natsu terdengar lirih.

"apa Natsu?" Lucy tidak dapat mendengar apa yang Natsu katakan. Natsu menjentikkan jarinya dan secara langsung mereka berada disuatu tempat seperti padang rumput yang luas dengan angina yang berhembus cukup kencang.

"eh! Kenapa kita bisa ada di sini?" Lucy nampak terkejut dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Sedari tadi mereka berada di taman bermain namun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi padang rumput. " _ne_ natsu, apa yang terjadi?"

" _gomen ne Luce_ " Natsu kembali meminta maaf

"kenapa kau meminta maaf?" Lucy semakin bingung

"sebenarnya…" Natsu menggantungkan perkataannya

"sebenarnya apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Lucy semakin bingung

"sebenarnya... aku sudah mati" kata Natsu menundukkan kepalanya

" _eh?_ Mati? Jangan bercanda Natsu. Jadi apa maksudmu aku juga mati?"

"tidak, kau masih hidup. Hanya aku yang mati" kata Natsu

" _he?_ Kenapa bisa? Lalu kenapa aku juga ada disini?"

"itu bukanlah dirimu yang sebenarnya. Saat ini dirimu ada di rumah sakit. Dan ini hanyalah sebagian mimpi yang aku buat" jelas Natsu

"bohong. Itu tidak mungkin bukan? _Ne_ Natsu, itu bohong kan? _Ne.. ne.._!" Lucy mencoba menolak hal yang Natsu ceritakan. Dan tanpa dia sadari, air matanya mengalir dari matanya. " _are?_ Kenapa aku menangis. Ini tidak benar bukan? Kau belum mati bukan?" Lucy memeluk tubuh Natsu

" _gomen Luce_ " Natsu membalas pelukan Lucy, ia membelai rambut pirang Lucy, gadis yang ia sayang. Lucy tidak menjawab apapun. Dia terus menangis dalam pelukan Natsu. "waktu ku sudah habis. Kau akan sadar dari mimpimu. Seperti sebelumnya, aku akan menghitung mundur lagi. Hitungan mundur yang terakhir kalinya.

"tidak, Natsu, kumohon, jangan pergi.." Lucy memeluknya sangat erat.

" _san…_ " Natsu memulai hitung mundurnya. Hitungan mundur yang terakhir kali.

" _iie, Natsu.. onegai.._ " Lucy semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tapi Natsu tetap menghitung mundur.

" _ni…_ "

"Natsu _onegai.._ " Lucy terus memohon kepada Natsu

" _ichi…_ "

"Natsu.. kumohon, hentikan hitunganmu.. jangan pergi!"

" _zero… sayonara.. Luce_ " Natsu tersenyum dengan grinsnya

"tidak! NATSU..!" Lucy berteriak sekeras kerasnya. Pelukannya tiba-tiba terlepas saat tubuh Natsu mulai menghilang. Air mata Lucy semakin deras. Tubuh Natsu mulai menghilang, bersama dengan senyuman khasnya, terbang bersama angin.

 **.**

 **.**

Mimpi indah itupun berakhir. Lucy mulai membuka matanya, mengakhiri masa kritisnya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. "Natsu.." ia menyebut nama kekasihnya tersebut. Butiran airmata mulai turun melewati pipinya. Kepalanya dan dadanya terasa sakit.

"Lucy.. kau sudah sadar" suara sang mama terdengar bahagia melihat anaknya sadar. " _yokatta_ "

"mama.. apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Lucy kepada ibunya, Layla

"kau mengalami kecelakaan saat kau pergi ke taman hiburan" jelasnya. "namun…" suara Layla berubah menjadi lirih "Natsu menyelamatkanmu sehingga lukamu hanya luka ringan"

"kalau begitu Natsu selamat bukan? Dimana Natsu sekarang?" Tanya Lucy, ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi di mimpinya

"sebenarnya Natsu-kun selamat, tapi melihat keadaanmu semakin memburuk karena jantungmu semakin melemah, jadi ia mendonorkan jantungnya padamu" jawab Layla dengan wajah menyesal

"donor-jantung?" mendengar hal itu air mata Lucy semakin menjadi. Dia kembali menangis, namun saat ini tangisannya nyata, bukan sebuah khayalan. Ia memegang jantungnya, berdetak dengan normal. Airmatanya tak henti mengalir. Hari itu Lucy menangis sejadi-jadinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari terlihat sangat cerah. Seorang gadis berjalan dipemakaman. Membawa setangkai bunga. Angin berhembus menghelai rambut pirangnya yang indah. Ia berhenti berjalan didepan makan bertuliskan Natsu Dragneel.

"Natsu… terimakasih banyak. Sudah menjadi kekasihku dan memberikanku berbagai kejutan walaupun itu hanya dalam mimpi" Lucy berbicara sendiri didepan makam Natsu

"dan juga, terimakasih dengan kalung yang kau berikan ini" Natsu memegang sebuah kalung yang ia kenakan. Kalung dari perak, dengan sebuah batu alexandrite, dibelakangnya terukir nama mereka "Natsu Lucy"

"Count Down. Hitungan mundur, terkadang akan berakhir menggembirakan, namun bisa juga berakhir menyedihkan" suara Lucy sedikit pelan.

"dan juga terimakasih atas jantungmu, aku akan menjaganya sebaik mungkin. Kau akan terus hidup, selama jantung ini terus berdetak. Semoga kau tenang disana. Sayonara… Natsu" air mata Lucy menetes di tanah saat ia berdiri dan meninggalkan makam itu.

 **OWARI~**

 **Yoo minna~ saya disuruh temen buat ff ini. Sedikit idenya dari dia juga sih. Saya sendiri agak gak bisa bikin ff yg gini, jadi mohon maaf jika tidak menghibur.**

 **Saya menerima saran, hinaan, ataupun pujian jika ada ._. Oke.. see you next FF**

 **RnR**


End file.
